Consciente
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Lapis yacía en una camilla de metal, tenía abierto el torso desnudo y había cables conectados por todos lados, tenía una mascarilla que le proporcionaba oxígeno. Lázuli intentó cerrar los ojos, pero los párpados no cedían ¿Que habían hecho mal? Ellos no eran tan malos, sólo eran adolescentes, sólo tenían 16 años.
_**Consciente**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste.**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Estaba consciente, de eso estaba segura. No podía sentir su cuerpo, no podía mover ni un milímetro de él, pero podía ver todo. Sus ojos de color azul seguían todos los movimientos del anciano. Estaba en un tipo de camilla metálica pero en posición vertical y amarrada para evitar caerse. No sabía si estaba desnuda o con ropa, solamente despertó de la nada.

La tos del anciano captó su atención, era como si él supiera que ella estaba despierta y quería que viera las atrocidades que hacía.

Lapis yacía en una camilla de metal, tenía abierto el torso desnudo y había cables conectados por todos lados, tenía una mascarilla que le proporcionaba oxígeno. Lázuli intentó cerrar los ojos, pero los párpados no cedían ¿Que habían hecho mal? Ellos no eran tan malos, sólo eran adolescentes, sólo tenían 16 años. Los gemelos eran rebeldes, fumaban, bebían y de vez en cuando hacían algo de vandalismo, pero eran cosas pequeñas, como pintar grafitis, nada del otro mundo.

¿Como sucedió todo esto? ¿Como terminaron en manos de ese maniático? Ellos habían decidido escapar de casa, habían tenido una discusión con sus padres y tomaron sus maletas y escaparon por la ventana de su habitación. Se alejaron bastante de la ciudad, sólo ellos dos, como siempre, solos contra el mundo.

Después de una semana de viajar juntos se habían encontrado al anciano y éste les había dicho que necesitaba trabajadores, ellos de ingenuos y de que les faltaba dinero aceptaron. Se montaron en su camioneta y lo que vieron después de la aguja clavada en sus hombros, fue oscuridad.

Un sonido la alertó, eran los pitidos de una máquina que estaba conectada al corazón de Lapis. Los pitidos eran rápidos, eso solo quería decir que su hermano de tan sólo 10 minutos menor estaba entrando en paro. El anciano empezó a manejar las máquinas e hizo todo lo posible para que el pitido volviera a la normalidad, y después, cosió el cuerpo del chico de cabello negro. Con extremo cuidado lo cambió con una camisa negra, unos jeans, unas calcetas verdes y le colocó los zapatos, terminó con un pañuelo naranja atado al cuello del chico. No podía negarlo, el anciano tenía buen sentido de la moda. Cargó el cuerpo de Lapis y lo metió en un tipo de ataúd ¿Acaso murió y ya lo iba a enterrar? Pero no, Lapis aún no había muerto, ella podía ver, aunque muy poco, el como su hermano respiraba.

Después de meterlo y encerrarlo en el ataúd, el anciano se acercó a ella. Apretó un botón y ella sintió como la camilla de metal se colocó en forma horizontal, quedando acostada. El anciano se le acercó y le acarició la mejilla morbosamente

–Oh, la pequeña Lázuli ¿Viste todo lo que le hice a tu hermano? No fue fácil, tarde toda una semana y casi al final su corazón casi falló, pero pude arreglarlo. Ahora, sigues tú.

Le colocó una máscara de oxígeno, que Lázuli sabía muy bien que la iba a dormir.

–Puedes intentar no respirar, pero en algún momento lo harás y el gas te dormirá. Nunca creí que los gemelos que necesitaba para mi venganza tocarían, literalmente, mi puerta. Mira lo que te rodea, Lázuli. Que no recordarás nada de esto cuando vuelvas a despertar.

Y entonces, se sumergió en la oscuridad.

 _._

 _Iniciando..._

 _Iniciando..._

 _Todas las memorias borradas..._

 _Androide Número 18..._

 _Creador: Dr. Maki Gero..._

 _Programación: Asesinar a Goku..._

 _._

La androide 18 abrió los ojos y lo único que vio fue azul... El vidrio de la cápsula en donde estaba bloqueaba su vista. Miró hacia un lado y en la cápsula de al lado una figura de cabello negro y de ojos azules le devolvía la mirada, ella no tardó en reconocerla, era lo único que recordaba de su vida pasada: Era su hermano gemelo, su único pariente, su otra mitad. Ambos miraron al anciano que manejaba máquinas enfrente de sus cápsulas. Vieron al anciano acercarse a inspeccionar sus cápsulas, lo vieron fruncir el ceño y teclear unos botones. Lo vieron y escucharon gruñir: No están listos. Y ellos sabían que los iban a volver a dormir. Y ellos se miraron, porque los gemelos pueden entenderse con solo mirarse. Y ellos acordaron, con una sola mirada, obtener su venganza cuando los deje salir, porque sabían que el anciano los dejaría salir. Ellos saldrían obtendrían su venganza y luego, si les daba la gana, mataban a ese tal Goku. Ellos con una sola mirada planearon lo que se cumpliría dos años después.

 _ **Nota: Joder... Como amé escribir este One Shot... El reto era un Drabble, pero simplemente me alargue un poquito y me salio una viñeta. El reto semanal era escribir algo sobre un integrante de la patrulla roja, escogí a los gemelos y a Gero. Siempre me interesé en el pasado de los gemelos, un pasado que nunca se vio y que, gracias a eso, uno puede ponerle tantas versiones. Esta viñeta me salio justo como yo quería, oscura. Me encantó, en verdad, escribir esto y más desde la perspectiva de mi bella Lázuli.**_

 _ **Espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado y me dejen un review diciendo que les pareció.**_

 _ **Esta viñeta va dedicada a SophieBrief 7w7**_


End file.
